Sweet Revenge, or Not So Sweet
by IMSLES
Summary: Tim and Tony stakeout in a house believed to be haunted.  What will they encounter?  Written for DNAchemLia as a Hangman prize.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

SWEET REVENGE, OR NOT SO SWEET

"Why do I have to stay here?" Tim moaned.

"Because you're the only one who can identify the suspect and you tracked him to here," Tony explained. "You're not afraid are you, McScaredy Cat?"

"No. I'm not afraid," Tim responded not sounding very convincing.

"The place is a bit creepy," Tony teased. "Reminds me a bit of the house in 'The Others'. Which was a pretty good movie where the ghosts thought they were alive and being haunted."

"Not interested right now, Tony," McGee dropped his duffle bag on the thread bare carpet. "My allergies are going to go haywire with all this dust."

"You'll be fine, Probie," Tony encouraged patting they younger man on the back.

"Sure he will DiNozzo. You'll be here to make sure of that," Gibbs tossed Tony's bag to him.

"Me? What did I do?" Tony's eyes widened as he looked at his bag that he normally kept in his trunk.

"You're his backup. Ya think it's safe for one agent to confront a suspect?" their boss stared at Tony.

"Well, no, but what about Ziva?" Tony countered.

"She has her own job to do," Gibbs wasn't going to be swayed on his decision.

Tim smirked at Tony, "You scared?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at his partner. Instead of answering him he grabbed his bag and headed to find the best room to sleep in. Tim said goodbye to Gibbs and followed up the stairs.

As Tim was drifting off to sleep he heard a quiet moaning. Not quite loud enough to wake him, his mind quickly dismissed it. A few moments later he heard it again only a little louder, still not concerned Tim just pulled his covers closer and continued to sleep.

The next moan was accompanied by a soft 'whump'. This broke through the walls of his sleepy haze and he opened his eyes trying to orientate from where exactly the noise was emanating. He sat up slowly his body still fatigued. The moaning sounded like it was right outside his door. A clanking metal sound began and Tim rolled his eyes.

"DiNozzo!" he scolded opening his door. Surprised that his partner wasn't standing there laughing, he looked up and down the hallway. There was no sign anyone had been there or had ducked into any of the nearby rooms.

All was quiet so Tim made his way back to bed. A chill in the air urging him to get back into bed. No sooner was he snuggled comfortably in the warm bed then he heard a new noise similar to a golf ball bouncing on the wooden floorboards in the hallway.

It seemed to travel back and forth just beyond the door to his room. Unable to sleep because of the noise, he got up quieter than before. He moved stealthily to the door. When he was certain the ball would be in front of it, he quickly pulled it open.

"Aha," he yelled but, as before, was silenced by the empty hallway. Frustrated, tired and unsure what was going on he decided to check in with Tony. He had taken the room three doors down and had left the door open slightly ajar.

Tim peered in to see Tony entwined in his blankets. The deep breathing and snores coming from him were a sign that he hadn't been rushing about causing the disturbances Tim was experiencing. As he was about to turn and leave Tony's room a high piercing scream erupted.

Tim covered his ears to protect his eardrums. Tony was disrupted he fell out of the bed, tripping over the sheets as he tried to stand up, covering his ears as well. It lasted only a few seconds. Both men looked wide-eyed at each other.

"What was that McCreepy?" Tony asked.

Stunned into silence Tim could only shake his head with his mouth gaping open.

Tony grabbed his gun and followed Tim to his room to retrieve his own weapon. Opening the drawer next to his bed Tim reached in, but stopped short.

"Now what?" Tony asked looking around anxiously expecting something to appear from nowhere.

"My gun; it's not here," Tim answered looking puzzled at Tony.

"What do you mean it's not there?" Tony hurried over to see for himself. Sure enough there was no weapon in the drawer. "You sure you put it in there?" Tony pointed in the drawer as he eyed McGee.

Tim rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm sure. I didn't really think there'd be a need to sleep with it under my pillow."

"Stick with me then," Tony grabbed Tim's arm and pulled him through the door.

"Wait Tony," Tim wrenched his arm out of Tony's grasp, rubbing where his fingers had held a little too tightly.

"What?" Tony stopped his arms out and his eyes wide with incredulity as to why his partner was stalling.

"My backup," Tim explained like it was obvious.

Tony simply shook his head. "I am your back up. Now come on. Let's go," he reached for Tim's arm again as he turned catching nothing but air. He looked over his shoulder cursing as he watched Tim retreating back into his room. He took a deep breath and followed, sighing standing in the doorway as he watched Tim grabbing his bag out from under his bed. "What are you doing?"

Pulling a small calibre weapon out, Tim displayed it in his open palm, "Getting my backup."

Nodding and rolling his eyes at both the younger agent and his own lack of understanding earlier he motioned for Tim to hurry and follow him.

Weapon in hand and feeling more confident for it Tim was soon in step with Tony. After they had checked each of the rooms as they made their way down the hallway, they stopped at the top of the stairs.

A quiet shadow seemed to race across the foot of the stairs. "This is really bizarre," Tim muttered.

"No kidding Mr. McChicken!" Seeing Tim's questioning look Tony began to explain, "You know, as in The Ghost and? Don Knotts?" Still not seeing any sign of recognition Tony waved his hand, "Never mind. Let's check it out."

Cautiously they made a quiet descent, each watching over one side of the hand rail ever aware of the other behind him. Reaching the main floor they paused and listened. The old house emitted a lot of noises which they ruled out as the house settling, the wind blowing against the windows and some perhaps from mice scurrying around.

Out of the silence a loud scream echoed throughout the house. Neither agent could come up with an explanation for it, only sharing horrified looks. The scream seemed unending rising in pitch and intensity- surely someone was being murdered, but the location was impossible to place.

Guns drawn they circuited the main floor searching for the source. Suddenly all was quiet. Having separated in their search and feeling the far build as the screaming continued Tim was relieved to catch sight of the older agent who was standing stock still looking out a window.

"What do you make of that?" Tim asked with a nervous chuckle. When no answer was forthcoming he reached out and put his hand on Tony's shoulder. There was no reaction to his touch and Tim felt a chill race up his and travel all the way to his heart. It was fear that kept him immobile his eyes wider than he'd thought possible.

"Tony?" he spoke slowly not sure he wanted the man before him to respond. In horror Tim watched his partner's head turn to look at him, but the face he expected- or rather hoped to see- wasn't present, for that matter it didn't appear Tony was either.

The former green orbs were now fire red and the dark Italian complexion was snow white. The smile that used to charm now sent ripples of terror through Tim's mind. "Who are you?" Tim amazed himself by asking.

The voice that answered him at another time may have given him fodder for taunting his own tormenter, but the sirenesque sound emitted pierced his ability to associate it with anything but the horror it was announcing.

"Maria Lopez was my name. Sgt. Reynolds murdered me. He is coming. I can feel him coming closer. I want my revenge," the smile she wore became a sneer.

Finally able to regain his mobility Tim pulled his hand back from the shoulder. "I can't let you kill him," Tim tried to argue.

She laughed and the house shook with its intensity. "You can't stop me," she narrowed the eyes that were once Tony's, "unless you kill the host." She opened the arms to show him he was welcome to shoot her, but if he shot at her- who was already dead, it would only be Tony who died.

'_There has to be another way,_' Tim ran his right hand through his hair keeping the gun pointed at her just in case he needed to sop her from attacking him. _'Why didn't I listen more to Tony and his movie trivia,' _Tim scolded himself, not that this was a movie.

"He's here," her voice almost cheered in anticipation.

"I'll scare him off," Tim challenged.

"NO!" she shouted and pushed him into the wall across the room. Tim crashed into the wall hard enough to knock a portrait down onto his head drawing blood and dazing him.

The headlights went dark and the sound of a car door opening and closing was all he heard, before she made her silent move to the front door. Trying to keep his sense of balance Tim stood closing one eye to focus on where she stood. The door knob turned and as it began to open he took the shot.

The bullet hit Tony's shoulder, merely grazing across but causing the distraction Tim had hoped for. He ran staggeredly to the door able to tackle the stunned Sergeant before he could turn and run. He cuffed him and turned to assist Tony, but saw Maria was still very much in control instead.

"You have made it even easier for me," she smiled deviously. "He will be a sitting duck now."

Sgt. Reynolds must've recognized the distorted voice. "Maria?" he questioned.

"You haven't forgotten me," her voice cooed. "How sweet!" she quickly reached out slapping him against the open door rendering him unconscious.

"Tony!" Tim yelled hoping somehow his friend could force her out. "Don't let her do this. Didn't you always say you'd never let a woman get the best of you?"

There was a hint of a struggle, but Maria proved a valiant force. "I will give him back when I am done," she stared at Tim, "and no sooner." She gave Tim an equally hard slap as she had their suspect.

Tim fell on top of the Marine, his only way to offer what protection he could. Deciding to try and goad Tony further he said, "Wait until Ziva hears how a woman got under your skin- literally." Tim gave a sharp laugh.

This started an intense struggle within Tony. He thrashed around grabbing at his head. Two voices argued and screamed trying to gain control.

Tim took the opportunity to drag the now semi-conscious man out to the car and pushed him into the back seat. He found his phone and pushed the speed dial, not even sure which number he pushed.

"Palmer," a tired voice answered.

'_Great,'_ Tim thought. "Jimmy, call Gibbs and Ziva. Tell them Tony's been hurt and we need assistance," Tim spoke quickly.

"But wh…" Jimmy began.

"No time for questions. Just call them." Tim hung up and rushed to check on Tony. He appeared to be unconscious at the door lying limp over the footer, his head face down.

Tim put his hand on the back of Tony's head and jumped back when it lifted showing the red eyes of Maria. Tim swallowed the dry lump, "Let him go Maria. We've got Reynolds. He'll pay for what he did to you. I promise."

"He has to suffer. I suffered for days because of him," she sneered.

"Have you ever heard about what happens to the men in prison who abuse women? He'll suffer," Tim continued his bargaining. "His will be a lifetime of suffering in prison. He'll never get parole. Think about it," Tim encouraged.

She faltered for a split second and the internal struggle began again, but the fight seemed to have gone out of her. A light burst out from Tony and past Tim. He watched stunned as it swirled and darkened. Just as he thought it would disappear, it shot through the car window into the target of her revenge.

Reynolds screamed, but it was the ear shattering scream of torture they had heard earlier in the night. Maria was getting her revenge, reliving her ordeal in the body of the one who had taken such pleasure in her pain.

The screaming ceased but Tim doubted it was over. He looked for Tony who had fallen back when granted his freedom from Maria. "Wow," he shook his head. "That's one for the books. How are we going to explain this one in the report?" he smirked.

Tim laughed nervously, glad to see his partner back, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Help me up, Probie," Tony held his hand up grateful that he had Tim on his six.

Tires screeched as Gibbs arrived running to see what troubles his agents had. "DiNozzo," he saw the blood on his arm, "You okay?"

"Sure, Boss," he looked at his shoulder grabbing the wound with his other hand. "It's only a flesh wound."

"McGee," Gibbs turned on the younger agent. "How'd this happen? Where were you?"

"Boss," Tony broke in. "It's a long story- like Ducky length long. Tim saved me," he gave Tim a slap on the shoulder.

Gibbs looked from one man to the other and taking Tony's word dropped it, for now.

Ziva arrived walking up the drive. She saw Reynolds in the back seat of Tim's car. She peered in at the form lying there and her eyes grew wide when the suspect's mouth smiled in a rather evil grin. His eyes were closed but she swore there was almost a reddish glow beneath the lids.

She looked up to the men now walking toward her. Tony's injury was superficial and she felt almost perturbed about being called out. "What's the matter Tony? You get a little wound and cried like a little girl, so Tim had to get us out here to dolly-coddle you?"

Tony, back to himself, snickered, "It's molly-coddle, and I did NOT cry like a little girl."

Tim looked at Tony, "No more like screamed like a Banshee." Both men stared at each other serious for a moment and then burst into laughter.

Gibbs shrugged and grabbed Tony's good arm. "Come on Banshee, let's get you to Ducky. Ziva grab their gear and McGee get that suspect into the Yard. It's been a long night."


End file.
